Ambre
by SophieCastillo
Summary: Née au XVIème siècle en Écosse, Ambre a fui son pays natal en se jurant de ne jamais y revenir. Quatre-cent ans plus tard, elle est installée sous une fausse identité à Los Angeles, où elle mène une vie paisible. Mais alors qu'elle le pensait loin derrière elle, le passé resurgit. Et pour l'affronter, Ambre devra replonger dans les heures les plus sombres de son existence.
1. Chapitre 1

_**Disclaimer :** cette fanfiction basée sur Highlander prend place en parallèle des évènements de la série TV, il se peut donc que des références s'y cachent de façon régulière et pas du tout fortuites.  
Tous les personnages existants déjà, ainsi que l'univers et les mythes d'Highlander, restent évidemment la propriété de Panzer & Davis.  
Les autres sont créés par mes soins et donc ma propriété exclusive, dans leur construction comme dans leur histoire propre.  
Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

 **400 Broadway, Santa Monica, Californie, USA, 1999**

Le soleil dardait ses rayons sur le rideau de fer de la librairie _Omni Tempore_ , à l'angle de la 4th Street et de Broadway. Au deuxième étage du même immeuble, de curieux reflets dansants se fondaient dans ceux qui tapaient sur les fenêtres. La jeune femme gardait les yeux rivés sur le mur blanc face à elle, indifférente aux rayons qui lui traversaient le visage ou l'éblouissaient, parfois.  
Concentrée.  
Elle tenait un katana au manche d'un noir de jais. Quiconque aurait pu l'observer de plus près en remarquerait la gravure, tout près de la garde. Une fleur de chardon associée au mot « _bravery_ ».  
Sa propriétaire paraissait jeune. Une bonne vingtaine d'années, tout au plus. Sa silhouette athlétique témoignait des nombreuses heures passées à s'entraîner ici. Ou en salle de sport, quand il lui prenait l'envie de sortir de chez elle. Peu souvent, étant donné son caractère casanier et introverti.  
Elle leva les bras, fit pivoter la lame par-dessus son épaule.  
De longues mèches blondes s'échappaient du chignon formé sur le sommet de son crâne et se balançaient sur ses joues rougies. Sur celle de droite, l'on pouvait distinguer une fine cicatrice, qui partait en diagonale de la naissance du sourcil jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Récente, si l'on se fiait juste à sa couleur rosée.  
Ses prunelles vertes, elles, ne bougeaient pas.  
Ses mains se resserrèrent sur la soie tressée, sa respiration se modéra. Ses orteils frottèrent avec lenteur le tatami usé, cherchant un appui alors que l'acier frôlait son vieux jogging élimé.  
L'arme fendit l'air, puis elle s'immobilisa de nouveau.  
Comme en accord avec ses mouvements, le rythme de la musique s'amplifia au moment où elle se jeta en avant, puis esquiva un ennemi invisible. Elle attaqua, para, recula en cadence avec les percussions qui s'échappaient des enceintes.  
Son souffle s'accéléra, la sueur colla ses cheveux à son front et ses vêtements à sa peau. Ses genoux glissèrent sur la paille.  
Tout s'arrêta.  
La piste du CD, comme la jeune femme.

Elle sortit un tissu propre de sa poche, posa le sabre japonais sur le sol et s'installa en tailleur face à lui, pour le nettoyer avec précaution.  
Elle aimait passer de longues heures, ici. À bichonner l'un des éléments le plus précieux de son existence. On avait fabriqué celui-ci sur mesure, voilà bien des années. Offert par son plus ancien ami, à l'occasion d'un anniversaire dont elle ne se souvenait plus avec exactitude. Un chiffre rond, sans doute. Tant d'années s'étaient écoulées, depuis sa naissance, qu'elle en perdait le compte, parfois.  
Son chiffon caressa les pétales du chardon gravé, symbole de ses origines écossaises. L'inscription, elle, renvoyait à ce qui, d'après William, était l'une de ses plus grandes qualités.  
Sa tâche achevée, elle rengaina son katana et cala l'étui sur l'un des nombreux présentoirs alignés sur le mur. Puis elle attrapa la serviette-éponge posée sur le lecteur CD, qu'elle mit sur son épaule avant d'éteindre ce dernier.  
Les mains sur les hanches, elle parcourut la pièce du regard. C'était une chambre à l'origine, transformée en dojo au moment de son installation, neuf ans plus tôt. En sanctuaire, aussi. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu accumuler, au fil des siècles, était exposé ici. Derrière des vitrines pour les bibelots les plus fragiles, dans le buffet situé entre deux des quatre immenses fenêtres ou sur les rayonnages des bibliothèques, qui occupaient tout le pan du mur de gauche.  
Elle tapota ses joues pour en essuyer la transpiration, ramassa sa petite bouteille d'eau, et la porta à sa bouche.

— Ambre ?

Elle tourna la tête vers la femme aux cheveux grisonnants qui venait d'entrouvrir la porte. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

— Téléphone. J'ai prétendu que tu dormais encore, mais il a insisté.  
— William ?  
— Non, pire.

Ambre fronça les sourcils, mais vu l'expression amusée sur le visage de son interlocutrice, elle devina sans peine l'identité du mystérieux appelant.  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel, puis hocha la tête.

— J'arrive.


	2. Chapitre 2

Après un crochet par sa chambre, Ambre descendit les quelques marches qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée de son duplex.  
Le téléphone décroché reposait sur la desserte, à côté de l'un des deux canapés placés à l'angle. Elle s'y installa en remontant la fermeture éclair de son gilet, et porta le combiné à son oreille.

— Adam Pierson, quel non-plaisir de t'entendre.

Un léger rire résonna, alors qu'elle commençait à entortiller le fil entre ses doigts.

— Oh voyons Ambre, je parie que tu pensais à moi.  
— Ton égocentrisme n'a de cesse de me surprendre. Mais j'imagine que tu ne me contactes pas si tôt pour te faire mousser. Je t'écoute.

Le silence qui suivit l'inquiéta. Adam, ou Methos de son vrai nom, était le plus vieux des Immortels. Cinq mille ans d'âge, une grande dose de cynisme, et une confiance en lui à toute épreuve. L'entendre hésiter n'augurait jamais de bonnes nouvelles.

— Ce n'est sans doute pas grand-chose, les Guetteurs ne laissent rien filtrer. Tu sais qu'ils sécurisent régulièrement leurs bases de données depuis Kalas, non ?  
— Tu m'en avais parlé, oui. Et ?  
— Eh bien, d'après ma source, quelqu'un aurait dérobé l'une des sauvegardes.

Une sueur froide coula dans le dos d'Ambre. Elle serra davantage le téléphone dans sa main moite. L'autre se posa sur son torse, au niveau du cœur. Qui battait à tout rompre, d'un coup.

— Tu plaisantes ?  
— Rien de fiable, ne panique pas, tu ne seras peut-être même pas impliquée. Il me paraissait juste… judicieux de t'en informer. Au cas où.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la cuisine, puis baissa la voix.

— Ma fille n'est mentionnée nulle part dans mon dossier, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Aucune idée, je n'ai plus accès à rien. Tu connais un Guetteur mieux renseigné que moi, pour ça.

Contrariée, elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les entoura de son bras libre.

— Jack et moi nous… évitons, actuellement.  
— Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Je dois te laisser, je pars pour Seattle quelques jours. Je te rappelle, dès que j'en apprends plus.  
— Seattle ? Pourquoi ?  
— Ma vie personnelle t'intéresserait-elle, Ambre MacLeod ? Ne sois pas jalouse, tu peux me voir quand tu veux. Tout comme Rachel, d'ailleurs.

Ambre répondit, avec politesse et fermeté, par une insulte en gaélique. Elle ne sut pas s'il la comprit, mais cela eut au moins le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère.

— Au revoir, Adam.

Elle raccrocha au moment où la dénommée Rachel réapparaissait dans le salon.

— Vous autres, les Immortels, ne connaissez pas le dimanche ?  
— Nous, si. Adam, non.

Rachel sourit.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ambre haussa les épaules, pour signifier son impuissance. Puis elle réalisa que Rachel venait de s'habiller chaudement, ce qui la surprit.

— Je ne sais pas encore… Tu sors ?

Sa fille s'immobilisa, alors qu'une moue déformait les traits de son visage.

— Tu as oublié, constata-t-elle dans un soupir, en se remettant à boutonner sa veste.  
— Je… Je suis désolée, ma chérie.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules, comme résignée. Elle récupéra son manteau dans l'entrée, passa ses bras dans les manches, puis se rapprocha de l'Immortelle restée sur le canapé.

— Ça ne fait rien, tu as d'autres soucis.

Elle avait beau dire cela sur un ton léger, sa contrariété se voyait. Elle ne laissa pas à Ambre le loisir de répondre cependant, et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

— L'atelier informatique ? Une semaine sur deux ? À la bibliothèque ? J'apprends à me servir de ces foutus ordinateurs. Chose à laquelle tu devrais penser, toi aussi.  
— C'est vrai, je me souviens… Excuse-moi. Si tu veux, je viens avec toi au prochain cours, pour me faire pardonner.  
— Les inscriptions sont closes depuis trois semaines. Je te l'ai dit.

Ambre se mordit la lèvre. Gênée, elle prit doucement la main de sa fille dans la sienne, en guise d'apaisement. Celle-ci se déroba.

— Fais attention, en te levant.  
— Pourquoi ?

Son mollet heurta avec force l'imposante table basse vitrée face à elle au moment où elle se redressa. Elle poussa un juron et posa ses doigts sur sa jambe, comme si ce geste avait le pouvoir de calmer la douleur. Dans l'entrée, Rachel éclata d'un rire sans joie.

— Je t'avais prévenue.

L'Immortelle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la porte avait déjà claqué.

Consciente qu'elle méritait la colère de sa protégée, Ambre regagna l'étage à pas lents.  
Rachel devenait de plus en plus distante. Elle s'en rendait compte et en assumait la responsabilité. Elle essayait, à de nombreuses reprises, de renouer des liens.  
Un exercice périlleux, vu leurs forts caractères respectifs.

— Quatre siècles, et tu n'arrives pas à te souvenir de ses activités, maugréa-t-elle en se déshabillant dans la petite salle de bain qui faisait face à sa chambre.

Elle évita le miroir avec soin, enjamba la baignoire et tira le rideau.  
Les paroles d'Adam lui laissaient un goût amer dans la bouche.  
Apprendre qu'une société secrète l'espionnait pour dresser un inventaire de sa vie personnelle l'avait déjà fait sortir de ses gonds, cinq ans plus tôt. Mais son Guetteur attitré avait réussi à la convaincre du bien-fondé de sa démarche. Ils étaient même devenus amis.  
Jack avait promis de ne jamais mentionner la fille de l'Écossaise. Aurait-il pu manquer à sa parole, depuis ?

Frissonnante, Ambre ouvrit le robinet à fond. Savoura l'eau brûlante sur sa peau.  
Ses épaules, ses bras, sa poitrine rougirent. Elle n'en avait cure.  
Plus la chaleur mordait, plus elle se sentait en sécurité.  
Elle glissa ses mains dans sa longue chevelure blonde, puis baissa la tête. Son regard accrocha l'imposante cicatrice qui barrait son abdomen. Elle la caressa du bout des doigts.  
Si l'existence de Rachel était une donnée sensible, elle n'était pas la seule.  
Le passé laissait des traces indélébiles. Elle pouvait éviter les marques sur son corps, les ignorer ne les faisait pas disparaître.  
Pire, elle reproduisait désormais avec sa fille ce dont elle-même avait souffert, plus jeune.  
La négligence. L'abandon. Elle se sentait comme prisonnière d'un miroir de glace.  
Coincée derrière la vitre qui menait au monde réel, le dos piqué par des cristaux lui rappelant sans cesse sa condition.

Elle attrapa le gant suspendu à la ventouse face à elle, laissa ses pensées s'échapper.  
Comme en écho, quelques gouttes écarlates issues du frottement contre sa peau sensibilisée rejoignirent le siphon.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Maison Carmichael, Glasgow, Écosse, 1610**

Engoncée dans sa robe bleu roi aux manches bouffantes, Ambre mourait de chaud.  
Accrochée au bras d'un homme imposant, elle évoluait parmi les nombreux invités en équilibre précaire.  
Ils étaient arrivés à Glasgow le matin même, après un périple à cheval de plusieurs jours. Ses épais vêtements de voyage l'avaient préservée des températures glaciales, mais pas de l'inconfort. De fait, peu habitué au corset et aux chaussures à talons, tout son corps criait grâce ce soir.  
Elle n'en laissait rien paraître, cependant, et suivait sans broncher l'homme à ses côtés. Elle s'y perdait, parmi tous ces regards déférents posés sur eux. Emportée dans une valse interminable de visages et de noms, elle se figurait au cœur d'un théâtre de marionnettes.  
Prisonnière de fils invisibles qui lui enserraient la poitrine. Distribuant sourires et révérences comme on salue son public.

— Vos cheveux.

Elle leva la tête, surprise. Bien plus grand qu'elle, deux fois plus large, la voix grave, l'homme inspirait naturellement le respect. Ou la crainte.  
Elle tressaillit quand il tendit une main vers son cou, et il s'immobilisa une seconde. Puis il passa la longue mèche blonde coincée dans son col derrière son épaule.

— Cette tenue vous sied à merveille.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent, alors que ses yeux bleus gardaient une certaine froideur. Elle n'eut guère le loisir de répondre, car un couple se détacha de la foule, pour les rejoindre.

— Grands dieux ! Euan McKennitt, tu ressembles de plus en plus à un ours.

Le concerné accepta l'étreinte de l'homme qui venait de parler en riant.

— Si cela signifie que je t'impressionne, Kentigern Carmichael, tu m'en vois flatté.

Le maître des lieux passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains et se recula d'un pas fier, pour que l'on puisse l'admirer. Son pourpoint de soie blanche et sa culotte marron bouffante arrachèrent un rictus à la jeune femme. La mode française, si l'on en doutait encore, ne procurait pas le bon goût. À côté, avec son _féileadh-mór_ * au tartan rouge vif, ses cheveux mi-longs d'un noir corbeau et sa barbe fournie, Euan donnait en effet l'image d'un homme hirsute.

— Mon ami, tu l'as aperçue ce matin, tu te souviens bien sûr de ma merveilleuse épouse.

Kentigern balaya l'air de la paume quand il la vit esquisser un début de révérence.

— Oubliez le protocole, très chère, vous êtes une McKennitt.

Elle répondit par un sourire poli. Il détacha son regard d'elle pour passer son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille à sa droite.

— Je vous remercie encore d'avoir accepté notre invitation. Aileas et moi sommes honorés de vous accueillir parmi nous.

Cette dernière ne semblait pourtant pas si enchantée.  
Contrairement à Kentigern, complice inséparable d'Euan depuis leur enfance, ils la connaissaient peu. Le couple ne l'avait croisée que le jour de son mariage, sans avoir eu l'occasion de lui parler. Une grossesse avancée se devinait sans peine, à présent, sous son imposante robe rouge à la taille haute.

— Et toi, mon cher, quand nous présenteras-tu un héritier ?

Ambre évita avec soin le regard d'Euan. Elle sentit toutefois ses doigts s'enfoncer dans son corset, et appuyer sur ses côtes.

— Très bientôt, je l'espère.  
— Tout de même. Vous êtes mariés depuis… quoi, six mois ?  
— À peu près, oui. Certaines choses prennent du temps, mon ami.

Ce dernier posa ses yeux perçants sur lui, sans cacher son expression amusée.

— Nous aurions presque pu le prédire. Choisir son épouse parmi la plèbe nécessite du courage. Ou de l'inconscience.  
— Le peuple peut s'instruire, Monsieur, et s'élever. Nos Universités n'accueillent-elles pas, pour preuve, des fils de paysans ?

Ambre se tut soudain, comme effarée par sa propre présomption. Visiblement amusé, Euan se tourna de nouveau vers son ami.

— Tu comprends, maintenant, pourquoi je m'en accommode.  
— En effet. Mrs McKennitt semble avoir du caractère. N'as-tu pas peur qu'elle te surpasse sur ce point ?  
— N'aie crainte, elle sait quand elle doit garder le silence.

Le sous-entendu était assez clair pour qu'Aileas, soudain sortie de sa torpeur, lui adresse un discret signe de tête.

.:.

Une fois leurs hôtes partis, Euan entraîna sa femme hors de la salle à manger. Il la plaça entre lui et le mur, elle soutint son regard.

— S'il vous plaît, Ambre, murmura-t-il, arrêtez. Je ne veux pas que vous regrettiez cette soirée.  
— Je crains, Monsieur, qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il soupira, l'air contrarié.

— Pourquoi persistez-vous à vous montrer si effrontée ? Vous ne manquez de rien, avec moi.  
— Votre argent m'a pourtant tout enlevé.

Sa respiration s'accéléra alors que sa main se posait à quelques centimètres de son visage. Pendant un instant, elle crut qu'il allait perdre son calme. Elle se trompait.  
Il hocha la tête, lui adressa un ultime avertissement.

Elle ne relâcha son souffle que lorsqu'il s'éloigna. Et avisa seulement la discrète Aileas qui lui tournait le dos, immobile devant l'une des immenses fenêtres donnant sur les jardins. À voir l'extrême pâleur de la maîtresse des lieux, qui grimaçait en touchant son ventre, elle s'estimait chanceuse.  
Avoir un enfant était l'obsession d'Euan, pas la sienne. Ambre se savait incapable d'assumer un rôle de mère. Elle était trop éprise de liberté. Trop sauvage.  
Bien qu'on ne lui en laisse guère le choix.  
Elle décida de se rapprocher de la jeune fille, dont la longue tresse rousse reposait sur l'épaule droite. Celle-ci se détendit, en la voyant.

— J'ai apprécié votre intervention, dit-elle de sa voix claire. Mon mari aussi, sans doute. Il aime les fortes personnalités.  
— Je ne maîtrise pas encore toutes les convenances, il m'est parfois difficile de me taire.  
— Gardez ce trait de caractère le plus longtemps possible.

De si près, son jeune âge se devinait davantage. Elle devait à peine dépasser les quinze ans.  
Trois années de moins qu'Ambre, donc.

— Kentigern prépare cette fête en votre honneur depuis des semaines... Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point nos époux étaient proches.  
— Leurs habitudes aussi, dirait-on.

Les joues de la jeune fille rosirent. Elle venait sans doute de saisir l'allusion à la tache sombre sur sa nuque. Invisible, sauf pour qui avait l'œil affûté.

— Ma maladresse finira par me tuer.

Elle souriait. Sans joie.  
Sa voisine posa une main hésitante sur sa propre épaule, pour en découvrir une partie.

— Moi aussi.

Vu son expression quand elle aperçut l'hématome qui se détachait sur sa peau pâle, Aileas avait compris.  
Elle resta un instant silencieuse. Puis murmura.

— Vous effraie-t-il ?  
— Parfois, oui.

Elle parut soulagée de l'entendre. Difficile, dans ce monde de luxe et d'apparences, de voir au-delà du miroir. Son mariage l'avait sans doute isolée, éloignée de sa famille. Un milieu aisé, si l'on en jugeait sa posture, sa façon de parler, ou même son âge. Seules les unions de convenance impliquaient de si jeunes filles.

— Mrs McKennitt ?  
— Ambre, s'il vous plaît.

Sa rectification arracha un sourire à son interlocutrice.

— Pourrais-je vous écrire, une fois votre séjour parmi nous terminé ?  
— J'en serais honorée.

Elles se retournèrent d'un même élan en entendant les rires de leurs époux respectifs, qui marchaient dans leur direction. Ambre pressa avec douceur le bras de l'adolescente.

— Aileas, promettez-moi une chose, s'il vous plaît.  
— Je vous écoute.  
— Quelles que soient les circonstances, ou ce que votre mari peut prétendre… Ne croyez jamais que ce qui arrive est de votre faute. D'accord ?

La future maman hésita. Puis elle hocha discrètement la tête, et se dégagea.  
Ambre laissa Euan la contourner. Les doigts qu'il posa sur son dos la brûlèrent.

— Eh bien, mon amour, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, qu'avez-vous donc de si important à raconter, qui vous empêche de me rejoindre ?  
— Nous avions besoin de nous aérer un peu, répondit-elle avec aplomb. Mrs Carmichael souffre terriblement de la chaleur, dans son état.

Elle s'éventa avec sa main, pour appuyer ses dires. Les yeux d'Euan la scrutèrent.  
Il savait qu'elle mentait, c'était une évidence. Mais il resta silencieux et se contenta d'accentuer la pression sur sa colonne vertébrale.  
Sans doute le lui reprocherait-il plus tard, dans l'intimité de leurs appartements.  
Pour l'heure, soulagée, elle se laissa entraîner à la suite de leurs hôtes, vers les festivités.

* * *

 _* appelé aussi "Grand Kilt", étoffe de laine mesurant entre 5 et 6 mètres, qui se noue autour de la taille et des épaules (ou de la tête)_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Brockton Avenue, Los Angeles, 1999**

Les mains d'Ambre se crispèrent sur le volant quand elle aperçut la maison aux murs blancs.  
Elle se gara quelques mètres plus bas, juste avant le panneau d'interdiction et inspira un bon coup. Voilà des années qu'elle n'avait pas remis le pied ici.  
La portière claqua un peu plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'avait voulu, elle glissa les mains dans les poches de son long manteau. Tout son courage rassemblé, elle remonta l'allée jusqu'au numéro 1844, longea la parcelle de jardin à la pelouse en friche. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux parterres dans le même état, monta les escaliers.  
Nerveuse, elle frappa.  
La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme aux cheveux grisonnants, qui s'immobilisa en la voyant. Elle l'avait anticipé, mais l'émotion lui tordit le ventre.

— Bonjour, Jack.  
— Tara.

Qu'il l'appelle ainsi acheva de lui serrer le cœur.  
Ils se jaugèrent un instant. Son ancien Guetteur avait vieilli. Il avait le visage creusé, des cernes presque identiques aux siens. Sans compter la pâleur de ses joues. L'homme passa une main sous son menton, gratta sa barbe de quelques jours.

— Puisque tu as pris la peine de venir, je suppose que tu es au courant.

Elle entendit soudain un bruit de pas précipités dans la maison, puis une voix l'appeler. Presque par réflexe, Jack barra l'entrée. Bien vite, pourtant, la supplication de l'adolescent qui venait de débouler le fit relâcher sa prise. Il laissa retomber son bras, pour qu'il aille enlacer l'Immortelle.  
Un peu gênée, Ambre se composa un visage de circonstance et sourit au jeune garçon.

— Salut, Finn. Tu as l'air en forme.

Ce dernier se redressa, visiblement aux anges. Lui aussi avait grandi. D'après ses souvenirs, il devait avoir dans les dix-sept ans, maintenant.

— Tu ne viens plus nous voir.  
— Je sais, je suis désolée.  
— Tara est très occupée, mon grand. Tu veux bien nous laisser ?

Finn courut à l'intérieur, pendant que Jack reprenait place devant l'entrée. Elle laissa errer son regard, encore un peu.

— Comment va-t-il ?  
— Pourquoi es-tu venue ? Tu veux savoir si les fichiers te concernant mentionnaient uniquement ce que tu avais autorisé ? Oui. Bonne journée.

L'Immortelle soupira, alors qu'il faisait mine de refermer la porte sur elle.

— On n'est pas obligés de se détester.

Il interrompit son geste avec un petit rire. Il semblait bien las, tout à coup.

— Et c'est toi qui dit ça. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Ambre.

Elle ne sut ce qui était le pire entre son vrai nom, prononcé avec tant de tristesse ou son pseudonyme où transparaissait le mépris.

— Inutile de revenir là-dessus, reprit-il finalement. Et puisque tu es là, autant que tu saches que j'ai démissionné.  
— … Quoi ?

Il soupira. Croisa les bras.

— On m'a proposé une autre affectation mais… Finn a besoin de moi. Je suis trop vieux pour leurs conneries.  
— Que nous ayons des différends ne t'oblige pas à…  
— Peu importe. Ils vont me remplacer d'ici quelques mois. On m'a parlé de deux nouveaux Guetteurs, un homme et une femme, j'ignore lequel te sera assigné.

Elle voulut répondre, mais il l'arrêta d'un geste.

— Laisse-nous tranquilles, s'il te plaît.

La porte se referma sans qu'elle n'ait pu répliquer.

La mort dans l'âme, elle regagna sa voiture et s'installa sur son siège en expirant longuement. Ambre avait toujours eu à cœur de ne rien regretter. C'était devenu un principe, dès l'instant où elle avait rencontré son meilleur ami.  
Profiter de sa longue existence pour lever ses propres interdits.  
Avancer, toujours.  
 _— Il faut se laisser du temps, sans s'en laisser trop._  
Un rictus lui échappa, alors qu'elle mettait le contact. Même les mots de Calista ne lui suffisaient plus.  
Ambre laissa le moteur tourner de longues minutes, avant de se reprendre et de s'engager sur le chemin de l'Université.  
Elle ne vit pas le rideau se baisser dans la maison qu'elle venait de quitter.


End file.
